El naranja es el color más cálido
by angypc
Summary: Nickello, quizás Vauseman. Primera historia. No sé hacer resúmenes. Rated M por si acaso *guiño guiño codazo codazo*
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

He decidido que mi primera historia sea sobre Orange Is The New Black, y más concretamente sobre Morello y Nicky. No sé si esta ship es popular o no, pero es que me encanta. Aún más que Vauseman.

Os dejo con el capítulo, a ver si alguien lo lee.

* * *

(Este primer capítulo se sitúa en el último episodio de la serie, pero no es fiel al cien por cien)

Faltaban veinte minutos para que empezara la función, y Morello estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Cada pocos segundos se levantaba de su asiento y se volvía a sentar, cosa que ponía de los nervios a las otras reclusas. En una de esas, Big Boo se acercó a ella, resoplando:

-Oye, Morello, ¿puedes hacer el favor de quedarte en tu sitio hasta que empiece la función?

-Sí, sí claro. Es que estoy de los nervios, ¿sabes? Hay mucha gente aquí.

-Ya, es lo que tienen las prisiones. Gente.

-Tengo miedo de fastidiarla ahí arriba, y no sé por qué si he ensayado todos los días desde que tengo el papel. -dijo Lorna, ignorando el comentario de la otra chica.

-Si piensas que la vas a cagar, vas a acabar cagándola. -comentó Big Boo-. Por eso tienes que relajarte un rato. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por ahí, eh?

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Tómate diez minutos de relajación.

-Vale, está bien. Gracias por la idea.

-De nada mujer, de nada. -respondió Big Boo, mientras la joven de los labios rojos salía de la capilla.

-Joder, por fin. Me estaba empezando a volver loca con tanto sube y baja. -dijo Taystee, haciendo que sus compañeras sonrieran para sí. A todas les caía bien Morello, pero cuando se ponía nerviosa era como un niño pequeño.

-0-

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, Nichols. Sigue.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho.

-¿Cómo de mucho?

Un amago de gemido fue la respuesta de la gafapasta, que se tenía que contener para que el guardia no sospechara. La rubia la miró, sonriendo, sin parar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-No voy a aguantar mucho más. -dijo la morena, susurrando.

-Pues no aguantes. -contestó la otra, riendo.

-Se me va a escapar un gemido, joder.

-Más te vale que no, o si no ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

-Es difícil no hacerlo.

-Pero no imposible.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Que te dejes ir y que lo intentes.

-Si me lo pides así...

-Prepárate.

-0-

Lorna se dirigía a su cubículo, dispuesta a tumbarse unos segundos, cuando se encontró con Piper.

-¡Ey! Acuérdate de venir a ver la obra, ¿eh?

-Sí claro, estoy yendo hacia la capilla.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

Los ojos de Chapman estaban rojos, y su rostro reflejaba un gran dolor.

-Todo normal. Como siempre. -hizo una mueca, quitándole importancia al asunto-. ¿Tú a dónde vas? ¿No tienes que actuar?

-Sí, pero me voy a relajar un poco en la cama.

-No vayas. De verdad.

-¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Piper se volvieron cristalinos de nuevo, y negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. Morello se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, sin hacer caso de la advertencia de Chapman.

Lorna se disponía a entrar en la estancia, pero vio algo que la dejó completamente descolocada.

-¿Nicky y Alex? -susurró para sí, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Estaba claro que el guardia no prestaba atención a lo que las reclusas hacían, ya que se veía a simple vista que no estaban hablando precisamente. Sus caras eran la viva imagen de lo que estaba pasando debajo de aquel cartel; cartel que Morello ni se molestó en mirar. Había visto suficiente.

Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y salió casi corriendo hacia los baños. Una vez allí, se encerró en uno y empezó a llorar. Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué estaba llorando. Porque estaba claro que no estaba derramando lágrimas por Nicky. No. Claro que no.

Lo suyo solo había sido una aventura sin más, sin ningún tipo de emociones.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por el recibimiento de esta historia, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver los comentarios. Pensaba que estaba sola en el mundo shippeando a estas dos, pero ya veo que no jajajaja. Espero que veamos más de ellas en la s2.

También tengo que comentar que esta semana voy a estar hasta arriba de exámenes, así que no creo que suba otro capítulo hasta el sábado o domingo que viene.

Y os dejo con el capítulo ya, ¡saludos!

* * *

Morello no quería salir de ese baño. Tampoco tenía ganas de actuar. Solo le apetecía quedarse allí para siempre y no ver a nadie nunca más. Honestamente, Lorna sabía que tarde o temprano Nicky pasaría de ella y empezaría a acostarse con otra reclusa, pero aún así le dolía. Le dolía imaginarla con Alex. Le dolía imaginarla abrazándola, besándola, susurrándole al oído cosas bonitas. Estaba empezando a sollozar de nuevo, pero una voz la paró de llorar otra vez.

-¿Lorna? ¿Estas aquí? -era la voz de Red-. Si estás aquí más te vale salir y venir conmigo a la capilla, faltan siete minutos exactos para la función y aún tenemos que ponerte el disfraz.

Morello dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió por abrir la puerta.

-¡Ah, por fin! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Nada, no... no tiene importancia.

-Bueno, pues la próxima vez que hagas nada mira la hora de vez en cuando. Los guardias ya estaban sospechando de tu tardanza.

-Perdón, yo... -Morello sentía un nudo en la garganta, se veía incapaz de hacer nada.

-Niña, ¿estás bien?

Morello se abrazó a Red como respuesta, intentando no llorar.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya pasó. -dijo la rusa, acariciándo la cabeza de Lorna.

-No me di cuenta de la hora que era, lo siento mucho.

-Está bien, no te preocupes más. ¿Estás llorando? -Red rompió el abrazo para coger la cara de Morello entre sus manos-. ¿Qué ha pasado, niña? Estas lágrimas son algo más que de culpa.

Morello bajó la mirada, y justo entonces entraron en el baño dos reclusas.

-Hola, Red. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Nicky, risueña.

-Estaba buscando a Lorna, pero ahora que ya la he encontrado vamos a la capilla. ¿Vais a venir a ver la obra?

-Sí claro, ¿verdad Nichols? -respondió Alex, metiéndose en un baño.

-Exacto. -dijo la rubia mientras se lavaba las manos. Mientras tanto Morello se había secado las lágrimas, y su expresión era dura.- Ey, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Te he hecho algo?

-No. No me has hecho nada. -Lorna sentía que le estaba empezando a temblar el labio, y no podía permitirse llorar delante de ella-. Red, vámonos ahora o no llegaremos al espectáculo.

-Sí, sí. Hasta luego, chicas. -dijo Red a la vez que era casi arrastrada por la pequeña morena.

-Oye, ¿tú sabes si le pasa algo a Morello?

-Ni idea. -respondió Alex, saliendo del baño. Nicky se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba a que la gafapasta acabara de arreglarse-. ¿Qué le has hecho ahora?

-¿Yo? -exclamó Nicky-. ¡Pero si fue ella la que me dejó! Yo ya he pasado página, si ella no lo ha hecho aún es su problema.

-Bueno, bueno, que te embalas.

-Es que me pone de los nervios.

-¿Lo que te pone de los nervios?

-Pues su actitud. Pasa de mí.

-Em, no ha pasado de ti.

-No me refiero a eso, -dijo la rubia, suspirando- me refiero a que ya no me busca como antes.

-Nicky, amiga mía. -dijo Alex cogiéndole la mano con dramatismo-. Ella ha cortado contigo. Ha. Cortado. Contigo. ¡Si lo acabas de decir! No esperes que te pida que la beses o que la lleves a la capilla para hacer cositas si ya no estáis juntas.

Nicky resopló, y comenzó a caminar.

-Yo me entiendo, ¿vale?

-Eso no lo dudo. -exclamó la morena, comenzando a reír.

-Vete a la mierda. -dijo Nicky, mientras que Alex seguía riendo. Ella sabía que Nicky se sentía confusa respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Morello, y como buena amiga tenía que aprovecharse de eso para pincharla todo lo posible-. Y date prisa, culo gordo, que la obra ya está empezando.

-0-

Mientras tanto, Morello esperaba a que llegara su turno para subir al escenario. No estaba nerviosa como antes, más bien estaba algo desganada.

-¡Morello, un minuto y entras! ¿Estás lista? -preguntó Sophia.

-Sí. -Sophia asintió y fue a avisar a otras reclusas, mientras que Lorna respiraba hondo y daba una última mirada al público. Vió a Nicky y a Alex. La rubia parecía molesta, pero la gafapasta le estaba diciendo algo al oído (demasiado cerca de ella para el gusto de Morello) que estaba haciendo que su expresión cambiase.

Lorna se obligó a apartar la vista, y localizó a Piper entre el público. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Morello asintió, dándole a entender a Chapman que ella también había visto a Nicky y a Vause juntas. Se miraron unos segundos más, y Piper gesticuló un "buena suerte". Lorna sonrió levemente y le dijo adiós con la mano; quería hablar con ella, pero ahora no era el momento. Oyó cómo el público aplaudía la actuación previa, y aunque su mente estaba en otra parte, se concentró en la obra y salió al escenario.

-0-

Nicky miraba la actuación de Morello con una sonrisa de lado.

-Se le da bien, ¿eh? -susurró Alex.

-Claro que sí. Es una artista.

-Ten cuidado, que se te va a caer la baba.

-Vigila lo que dices, Vause.

-No, no, si yo no digo nada.

Nicky la miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Cállate y déjame disfrutar de la obra.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Antes de nada, Yael Stone me ha dado fav a un tuit que ponía "Nicky + Morello= Nickello aka love". NO SÉ QUÉ PENSAR DE LA VIDA. También he de decir que no he podido subir este capítulo antes ya que se me rompió la pantalla del ordenador.

* * *

Piper se despertó, cansada, y miró a su alrededor.

-Mierda.

Estaba en aislamiento, otra vez. Chapman se incorporó y se estiró, mientras hacía una mueca. ¿Qué había pasado? Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, repasando mentalmente lo acontecido en el día anterior. Un golpe en la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Comida. -era la voz de uno de los guardias. Una bandeja apareció por el hueco que había en la puerta y Piper se acercó a cogerla.

-Oye, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Casi matas a una reclusa. -el guardia cerró la "ventana" y Chapman se quedó con la boca abierta y la bandeja en las manos. ¿Ella, matar a alguien? Y de pronto se acordó: le había dado una buena tunda a Pennsatucky. Se sentó en la cama y observó la comida: unas lonchas de jamón con moho y un vaso de agua marrón. Dejó la bandeja al lado de la cama y se volvió a tumbar. Estaba como en shock; le asustaba lo que había hecho, pero a la vez se sentía bien por haberle dado lo suyo a aquella loca. Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero su cerebro no estaba por la labor.

-0-

Mientras tanto, las otras reclusas no daban crédito a lo ocurrido. Era la hora de la comida, y el tema de conversación no era otro que el de la pelea entre Piper y Doggett.

-Pues yo creo que ha hecho bien. -comentó Nicky mientras comía. Se había sentado al lado de Alex, y enfrente de esta estaba Morello. Yoga Jones, la hermana Ingalls y las demás estaban sentadas con ella.- La llevaba jodiendo desde las elecciones, y Chapman simplemente explotó. Yo también lo hubiera hecho.

-Tú lo hubieras hecho mucho antes. -comentó Big Boo.

-Eso es cierto. -Nicky asintió, resuelta.

-En mi opinión se ha precipitado... Su condena no era muy extensa y con esto la ha cagado pero bien. -dijo Ingalls.

-Luego hablamos. No tengo apetito. -dijo Vause de repente. Se levantó y se fue, ante la mirada atenta de todas.

-Está muy mal. -susurró Yoga Jones.- Sus chakras están completamente cerrados.

-Qué chakras ni que chokras. Más bien se siente como la mierda. -añadió Nicky, levantándose.- Voy a hablar con ella.

-Voy contigo. -exclamó Morello de repente. No sabía por qué había dicho eso; simplemente le salió sin más.

Nichols frunció levemente el ceño.

-Como quieras. -echó a andar, y la otra chica se dispuso a seguirla, pero el brazo de Red la detuvo.

-Niña...

-¿Qué pasa? Todo está bien. -le sonrió y Red la dejó ir, aunque no muy convencida. Ella, al igual que todas las demás reclusas, sabía la historia de amor de ellas dos, y no estaba del todo convencida en que pudieran estar las dos solas, ya que podían saltar chispas. Lorna se apuró y alcanzó a Nicky, que parecía indiferente.

-Bueno, y... ¿Cómo lleva Alex todo lo de Piper? -preguntó Morello con delicadeza.

-Muy bien, de lujo. Lo tiene más que asumido y superado.

-Oye, que yo solo estaba preguntando.

-Ya, ya. ¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Qué pretendo de qué? Solo quiero ayudar a Alex, yo...

-Y una mierda, tú lo quieres es meterte en donde no te llaman. -dijo Nicky, parándose y mirando directamente a la pequeña morena. Lorna le sostuvo la mirada, pero la bajó después de unos instantes; instantes en los que Nicky la examinó de arriba a abajo. Nicky se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba un poco más largo, casi tocando sus hombros. Tenía una expresión algo triste, y sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Nichols se sorprendió pensando lo guapa que estaba y las ganas que tenía de llevarla a cualquier esquina y hacerla suya. Le apetecía mucho besarla. Quizás demasiado.

-Bueno, ¿seguimos buscando o...? -balbuceó Lorna.

Nicky asintió y siguió caminando, algo confusa por sus pensamientos y sus ¿sentimientos?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ni idea.

-¿No tienes ni idea de dónde puede estar? -dijo Morello, levantando una ceja.

Nicky se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, pues genial. Oye, ¿y si nos separamos? La encontraríamos antes.

-Bué, como quieras. -contestó Nicky, cambiando de dirección. Lorna la siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba hasta que desapareció de su vista. Morello suspiró y comenzó a andar hacia la capilla. Le parecía raro que Nicky no la fuera a buscar allí, sabiendo que las dos chicas estaban bastante unidas y se contaban todo. Sí, se contaban todo. Y vaya si estaban unidas.

-¡No! -susurró para sí la chica.- Ahora no toca eso.

Siguió caminando hacia la capilla, tranquilizándose y pensando en lo que iba decir si la encontraba porque, ¿y si Nicky ya estaba con ella? ¿y si la consolaba de un modo... diferente? Morello se detuvo delante de la puerta de la capilla y resopló mientras contaba hasta diez. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Nadie.

Su mirada recorrió la estancia, y de pronto vio un pie asomando de detrás del telón, que aún estaba allí desde la función de Navidad.

-Alex. -llamó Morello.

La gafapasta se giró, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Lorna volvió a inspirar hondo y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Que fuera lo que Dios quiera.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Perdón, perdón y perdón por la tardanza, pero han ocurrido ciertas cosas en mi vida que me han impedido subir nada. Además, no tenía inspiración, y en mi opinión escribir sin inspiración es no escribir. Y me dejo ya de rollos.

La verdad es que Alex no se esperaba a Morello. La observó mientras se acercaba a ella, cabizbaja. La medio italiana se sentó a su lado y empezó a jugar con sus manos mientras le dirigía a la otra chica alguna que otra mirada.

-Bue.. -Lorna carraspeó, mirándola.- Bueno.

Alex la miró, impasible, y Morello apartó la mirada.

-Sabes que Piper va a volver, ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano.

Vause dejó escapar una risilla, y se colocó la gafas en la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Podría haber evitado esto. Si le hubiera echo caso. Si la hubiera escuchado... -la morena ladeó la cabeza-.

-No puedes pensar así. En esos momentos estabas furiosa con ella por lo de Larry.

-No tiene que ver. Fui muy egoísta. Y sé que Piper también lo es, pero... -Alex se quedó con la boca abierta, balbuceando.- No sé cómo explicarlo. -se llevó las manos a la cabeza, echándose hacia delante.

Morello se acercó a ella hasta a quedar a su izquierda, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú la quieres? Quiero decir, ¿la quieres cuando es egoísta, cuando te miente, cuando te utiliza?

-Sí.

-¿Sientes esa presión en el estómago cuando está enfadada contigo y no quiere hablarte? ¿Te sientes la chica más afortunada del mundo cuando te sonríe, te besa o te abraza?

-Sí.

-Pues ya está. -Morello se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía.- Ya está.

Alex la miró de verdad por primera vez desde que había entrado, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si la quieres te perdonará, y no le importarán las cosas que hayas hecho en su ausencia. -dijo la pequeña chica, rompiendo el contacto visual.

Vause frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Yo...? A nada -dijo la otra chica metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.- Tú sabrás.

El silencio invadió la estancia, y entonces Alex se dió cuenta de lo que Morello insinuaba.

-Espera, ¿te refieres a yo y Nicky?

Lorna levantó una ceja.

-Eso no fue nada, joder. No significó nada para mí.

-Piper os vio, ¿sabías? -dijo Morello, mirándola.

Alex abrió la boca y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-No, yo... Yo no quiero a Nicky de esa manera. Ella solo me dió algo de consuelo. ¿vale?

-Ya, consuelo. -dijo Lorna con recelo.

Alex le cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y se acercó a ella.

-Nicky es mi mejor amiga aquí. Es como el Paul McCartney para mi John Lennon. ¿Entiendes? Quiero a Piper. Y aunque no me guste admitirlo, la quiero más que a mi puta vida -dijo la morena mirando fijamente a Morello, que se quedó sin palabras. Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos más, hasta que Alex soltó a la medio italiana. Se apoyó hacia atrás y se puso las gafas de nuevo. Sus ojos parecían cristales a punto de romperse.

Morello se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Antes de salir miró atrás, y se encontró con la mirada de Vause.

-Deberías decirle eso a ella, no a mí. -dijo Lorna, para luego salir de la capilla. Oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, y mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que le había dicho la gafapasta. Estaba completamente segura de que Alex quería, incluso amaba, a Chapman. De eso no había duda. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía desconfiando cuando Vause le decía que aquel encuentro con Nicky solo había sido consuelo?

-¡Lorna!

La voz de Nicky la sacó de sus pensamientos. Morello esperó a que la rubia se acercara a ella.

-¿Has encontrado a Vause?

-Sí.

Nichols elevó las cejas. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal está?

-Mal. Creo que no he ayudado. -Morello se tocó el pelo, nerviosa. Tenía mucho en que pensar, y la presencia de la rubia la llegaba a poner muy alterada.- Está en la capilla.

-Ah.

-Deberías ir. -dijo la pequeña reclusa. "Eso, dile que vaya para que se den más consuelo del suyo".

-Tienes razón. Nos vemos luego. -Nicky echó a andar, y Morello se fue en la otra dirección.

Sí, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

¡Dejadme vuestras reviews! (me hace sentir importante xd)


End file.
